


Karna's wife's infidelity

by vampadi



Category: Karnasangini, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), सूर्यपुत्र कर्ण | Suryaputra Karn (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Conspiracy, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Molestation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, rape porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampadi/pseuds/vampadi
Summary: after Karna married princess Urubhi , his first wife Vrishali accepted but second wife Supriya was jealous. After a tiff pregnant Supriya left Anga and went to her friend Duryodhan's wife Bhanumati. There she became subjected to Sindhu king Jayadrath's lust and then allied with him to remove Urubhi from her life and get Karna all for hemself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> extremely pornographic content, description of rape , strong language. Don't read if your emotion is hurt. Written from sadist mindset.

wont stay here for a moment.” says Supriya while packing her clothes.

“Supriya please try to understand.” Vrishali tries to calm her co-wife. “atleast think of the lives inside you.” Vrishali almost begged reminding Supriya about her twin children.

“Did angraj for once think of them didi? Before going to Kanchan and bringing a kshatriya princess in our household? Supriya is fuming.

Vrishali sighs. Supriya forgot Vrishali was in same state when Supriya stepped in her perfect world. But Vrishali knew not to complain when before her eyes Supriya was showing her possession on Karn. Because deep down she knows None can take her place in Karn’s heart. Vrishali was pregnant with the triplet then. But from day one she took Supriya as her sister. But Supriya failed to show the maturity when Urubhi stepped in. Vrishali knows Supriya is suffering from insecurity of losing Karn. Because she herself knows if not for her friend Bhanumati karn wouldn’t have married her. She was not Karna’s childhood friend as Vrishali to understand him well. Vrishali knows Supriya is jealous of her. For her being first woman in Karna’s life. For her being more fair and pretty than her. But still Supriya had a sense of superiority for being raised in a palace along with princess Bhanumati. Although Supriya herself was daughter of a Vaishya but being Bhanumati’s closest friend she had been always favoured than other maids. And now Bhanumati being wife of hastinapur’s crown prince Suyodhana makes Supriya’s status much higher than daughter of a Suta chief who all her life had not stepped in a palace before getting married to Angaraj. But now Supriya’s ego had been hurt as a royal princess had come in Karn’s life. Not only by birth but in beauty and knowledge too Urubhi is much superior to Supriya. And She is not as tolerant as Vrishali either to accept Supriya’s tantrums. She made it clear from day one when Supriya questioned at her being sister of Panchal princess. Also much to Supriya’s dismay Urubhi from beginning seemed quite close with Vrishali and that made Supriya feeling isolated. And her insecurity increased.

Not that Urubhi didn’t try to make amend keeping in mind of Supriya’s pregnancy. But situation keeps getting worse. And worst part was children were getting affected in it. Vrishasena is older than other five he tries to understand the situation but youngest three Chitrasena Shurasena and Sushena now start crying seeing either of their step mother. Banasena even asked Vrishali is their majhli ma mad? But most horrible part is Prasena who was closer to Supriya asked Vrishali is really chhoti ma is a witch to do magic on father? Vrishali couldn’t take anymore and gave Supriya a scolding. But Supriya then accused her for being swayed by a kshatriya princess as their husband as well. Vrishali tried her best to keep karn out of their household problem for him already having own lot of problems. But things finally crossed limit one day. When Urubhi unwarily plucked flowers from Supriya’s own small garden which none was allowed to touch as Supriya used to make garland for karn from there. That made Supriya go insane and hurling insult at Urubhi. Urubhi at first asked for forgiveness and told assured to make a same garden for her but Supriya accused for showing pride on treasure. Finally urubhi too lost patience and started answering her pointing at her insecurity. And Vrishali failed to control them when karn stepped in and witnessed the drama before him. He was already tensed for some matter so Vrishali tried to take him away but Karn was too enraged to let it go. Vrishali tried to come him down but Karn asked the clarification from her instead. She tried to remain neutral but Karn was intelligent enough to understand whose fault it was. Vrishali to manage situation asked both supriya and urubhi to ask for forgiveness from each other . Urubhi being younger asked first as Supriya was still elder both in relation and age. But Supriya’s ego didn’t let her ask for forgiveness from younger co wife. And Karn lost his temper and said to stay in his household she must ask forgiveness from Urubhi. And that added last nail. Supriya decided to leave Anga that day itself. Vrishali , his sons and even Urubhi too failed to stop her. Vrishali asked Karn to stop her atleast for his unborn children’s shake.

“Supriya this is your family as well. Don’t forget that.” Said Karn to Supriya

“if you thought that you wouldn’t say those words to me Angraj” snapped Supriya

“why cant you understand. Don’t family members apologize to each other? Urubhi is new to this family. You should help her instead of finding her fault.” Karn tried to reason

“you again proved she mattered more to you. That’s why you are putting all fault to me.”

“enough is enough” Karn lost patience. “do whatever you want but remember your place is in Anga. Hope it wont be too late for you to understand the worth of your own family.”

So in spite of all effort of everyone Supriya left Anga for Hastinapura. She once had thought to go to her own maternal home of Kalinga but she might not be welcomed to her brothers’ family. Besides she was sent to Hastinapura along with Bhanumati as dowry so she cant go back to her ancestral home. And most importantly she doesn’t want to. She has her best friend Bhanumati , the queen. She will compel Karn to come back to her one day. So she will go to her sakhi now.

Bhanumati welcomed Supriya with open arm as expectedly . She could understand her friend’s state of mind in pregnancy. So its better Supriya stays with her till childbirth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bhanumati’s twin Lakshman and Lakshmana are just three years old now. By taking care of them few times had gone busy for Supriya . one day Duhshala and her husband Sindhu king jayadrath arrived with their son Surath. In summer All Kuru princes and queens visit kedarnath temple that is Kru’s ancestral temple. Bhanumati took Supriya too in the journey. After they reached the summer palace of Kurus the priest told them only Kuru princes and princesses can visit and worship kedarnath. Ofcourse queens too can as the part of Kuru family. Even married Kuru princess and their children could as maternal origin. But Jatadrath had no blood relation with Kurus. So in the family worship he was outsider. Duryodhan hence made arrangement for his brother in law in summer palace of them. Although maids generally accompanied their masters but keeping in mind Supriya’s pregnancy Bhanumati asked her to stay in the summer palace till they return.

“You are the head of summer palace household Sakhi. Just make sure Sindhuraj gets all comfort he needs. He is most honourable guest of our family. Just make sure he never gets dissatisfied with anything.” Bhanumati tells to her best friend.

“Sakhi I assure you sindhuraj won’t have anything to complain.” Supriya answers.

“And do whatever sindhuraj wants. Till we return Sindhuraj is the master of palace.” Says Duryodhana.

“as you wish Hastinapur prince” supriya nods.

After Kurus left Supriya moves in charge of household. All the rest servants were from Shudra and tribal castes and inferior to Supriya. Hence Supriya had no problem to rule them. Sindhuraj spends most of time hunting and evening with wine and in the brothel. Supriya doesn’t have much to do to carry out his order.

Supriya was sitting in garden. Its her third month of pregnancy. After more than a month she was thinking about her family. She had thought Karn would come running to take her but in stead he decided to let her stay till the child birth. She is sure that Urubhi had some black magic over her husband. Vrishali is too dumb to understand Urubhi is snatching Karn away. Supriya decides after childbirth she will herself return to Anga. After all Karn cant stay away from his newborns. That’s the best opportunity to win Karna back.

When Jayadrath enters into garden he finds Supriya leaning on grass. He knows Supriya is Karn’s second wife. He heard from Duhshala that she had a tiff with Karn over Urubhi. Jayadrath can understand. He himself was present in the sayamvar and expected to win Urubhi. Sister of Panchal princess is no less exotic beauty either. But she chose the Suta. He was quite enraged over the fact and along with other kshatriyas attempted to attack Karn. But as Duryodhana was supporting Karn so he had to stop. He cant anger his brother in law after all. For his own dislike over the suta he had not pay attention to Supriya. But today his mans eye explores the sleeping figure of queen Bhanumati’s maid come best friend.

Supriya was copper skinned . She was not a beauty in conventional terms but she had an appealing charm. Pregnancy added extra glaze to her appeal. Her a bit broadly built figure was capable to provoke man’s desire. And at the moment in this place Jayadrath found Supriya to be most attractive woman. He was bored with the courtesans of the brothel here, a single attractive woman is not there.He had seen the maids of palace too. All ugly dirty Shudra women, hardly anyone young. Finally Jayadrath found someone fresh. He doesn’t care she is wife of that Suta and pregnant. For time being she is useful to Jayadrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayadrath leans on Supriya’s figure. And touched her face with finger. Supriya murmurs Karn’s name. Jayadrath chuckles. Supriya thought him to be her husband. He bents and touches her cheek with his lips. That wakes Supriya up. She was shocked seeing Jayadrath leaning over her face . She sits up at once.

“sorry I was asleep sindhuraj, do you need something?” Supriya says to hide her discomfort. She was not feeling well before Jayadrath’s eyes. She heard about Sindhu King’s reputation with women. No young maid wants to attend him. Supriya too never faced him directly. She wants to leave the place as soon as possible. But she knows Bhanumati asked her to serve sindhu king as he pleases and she knows she just have to.

“Wait Supriya you don’t need to worry.” Jayadrath leans again closer. And Supriya moves back in sitting position. “give me company” smiles sindhu king. Supriya’s discomfort increased. “for I am bored”

“forgive me Sindhu king, I need to take rest as you know I am pregnant. But you don’t worry. I will send guards to bring dancers to entertain you.” Supriya stans up.

Jayadrath at once pulled his hand and failing to keep balance she falls on his lap. Before she could say anything Jayadrath’s mouth claims hers. For she was too shocked to struggle first. Jayadrath’s tongue starts moving around her mouth. After initial shock she starts pushing him. But of no avail. Jayadrath’s mouth assaults hers. With his lips squeezing hers.

When Jayadrath frees her mouth she was panting for air.

“what are you doing sindhu king?” Supriya was horrified. She tried to run away but Jayadrath was clutching her.

“You are asked to serve me. Did you forget?” Jayadrath smirked.

“sindhu king just leave me.” Screams Supriya. . “I am wife of Maharathi Karn, don’t foeget that.” She tried to warn Jayadrath while still struggling.

“then why are you here?” mocks Jayadrath “the truth is that Suta forgot you getting princess Urubhi. Also karn never wanted to marry you in first place. His heart belonged to Vrishali first and now to Urubhi” he says while immobilizing Supriya with his weight.

“I don’t want to discuss my family matters with you.” Supriya snaps.

“You brought your family matter in public by coming to Hastinapur. Now almost all Aryavart knows” Jayadrath mocks her while kissing her jawline.

“Sindhu king you know I am pregnant. I have twin lives inside me, please let me go.” Supriya begs

“you don’t have to worry. I have brought several pregnant women on my bed. Nobody was harmed if they had listened to me, so you better stop struggling”

“Sindhu king I am warning you,” Supriya says furiously , “If queen Bhanumati comes to know you laid your dirty hands on her best friend it won’t be good for you.”

At this Jayadrath breaks into laughter as if he had heard some joke. He leaves Supriya and sits on ground.

“you think you matter more than brother-in-law of Hastinapur prince? You are nothing but a maid. And a maid’s duty is to please her master.” Jayadrath grabs Supriya’s uncovered waist playfully. Supriya jerked his hand away.

“let me remind you queen Bhanumati made me head of summer palace, if you don’t behave properly I will be compelled to call guards to stop you.” Supriya warned.

“all right go on” Jayadrath gets hold on Supriya’s pallu and pulls it

“rakshi, dasi” shouts Supriya while attempting to save her garment. Few guards and lower class maid came running. But seeing Sindhuking himself disrobing queen Bhanumati’s friend they didn’t understand what to do.

“what are you looking for? Stop Sindhuraj!” Supriya asked them as Jayadrath snatched away her pallu.

“do you think they will take your order to displease me? If prince Suyodhan comes to know they insulted me he won’t let the head be on their shoulders.” Jayadrath now pulls Supriya’s saree.

“guards, maids help me? Why you are not listening to your head?” Supriya demands to know while turning round as the saree becomes parted from her body.

“because you are nothing but a maid.” Laughs Jayadrath. 

“go guards” orders Jayadrath. And to Supriya’s surprise guards leave.

“you see who is the master here dasi Supriya!”mocked jayadrath. “if I order them to tie you up they will comply, so better don’t even think to run away now.” Says jayadrath to shocked supriya.

The lower caste maids kept standing keeping head down. Being sex slave of masters is normal for them. May be Supriya has upper position than them being friend of queen and a Vaishya and now being married to Anga king. But she is still a maid. And surely she cant be obeyed over sindhuking the princess husband will. So they stayed there to witness Sindhu king disrobing Supriya.

“maids prepare a soft grass bed now.” Ordered Jayadrath. And maids listened to him.

“no don’t” Supriya shouts but they didn’t listen to her.”

Jayadrath throws away own uttariya and then lower garment while still holding Supriya in one hand. Only a little piece of cloth was hiding his genital now. He again catches a shaking Supriya’s lower garment and with no time removes it. Supriya was left with her kanchuli and small waistcover . jayadrath caresses her belly. Baby bump is not visible yet. So there wont be much problem enjoying her.

“I beg you Sindhu king, let me go. Atleast for my unborn baby’s shake.” Supriya folded her hands.

“your children safety is on your hand dasi . If you keep struggling then you will put them in danger yourselves. Now decide dasi, which is more valuable to you. Your chastity or your unborn babies.” Says Jayadrath.

Supriya remains silent. Her children are only bridge between her and Karn. No she can’t lose them. She will do everything to keep them safe. For they are the only hope for her getting back to Karn because he will never ignore his blood no matter whatever happens.

“Sindhuking if I listen to you will my children be safe?” she asked.

“you can trust me. No harm will happen to your unborns. now come.”

Jayadrath drags Supriya towards the banyan tree around which the maids made the grass bed. He sits Supriya there with her back leaning the tree. Tthen removes her kanchuli. Supriya sniffs and tries to hide her breasts with hands but Jayadrath removes those . Supriyas brests are not very provocative. They are oddly shaped. One being bigger than other and not tight and round either. But Enough to arose a man’s lust. Jayadrath clutches those and squeezes. Supriya scream

“its hurting Sindhuraj.” Supriya again sees to maids who were still standing there with heads bent as if made of stone. They are too habituated to mutely submit than actually helping.

Jayadrath clutches the undergarments of both of them. And in a moment they both were completely naked.

“please no!” sobbed Supriya horrifiedly seeing the cock of Sindhuking. He touches stroking it harder.

“I will be gentle “ Jayadrath holds thighs of Supriya and lifts the legs and puts them across his waist with own legs wrapping Supriya’s hip. Then he clutches Supriya’s arse and lifts her body weight and enters into her.

“noo” Supriya lets out a scream.

“wrap my neck dasi, you will be comfortable.” Jayadrath laughs. It was last thing Supriya can think, but she needs to keep the balance whileleaning to rough banyan tree if she slips it will hurt and harm her babies. So she does what Jayadrath says. Putting her arms around Jayadrath’s neck makes their faces comes closer. Jayadrath captures her mouth with lustful kiss.

Quickly jayadrath starts thrusting into Supriya. Supriya closes her eyes and remembers karn to keep herself relaxed. Too much anxiety is harmful for babies. So she keeps convincing herself this is karn making love to her. Her body becomes relaxed and willing imagining karn. That added Jayadrath’s pleasure. His movement quickened while pleased moan comes. He sucks nape of supriya’s neck, Supriya tilted her head to make him way leaning her head on tree.

Jayadrath hears supriya taking Karn’s name when she reaches her peak. Jayadrath comes as well spilling inside karn’s wife.


	4. Chapter 4

“I am pleased , Dasi Supriya, you know how to arouse a man certainly.” Jayadrath remarked a while after he came, his cock still inside her. He felt little proud by showing that Siuta’s proud wife of servant class her place. He never considered Karna to be of his stature. He was a royal Kshatriya yet his brother in law always depended on that Suta which made him feeling insulted. That humiliation increased many fold after Karna got Urubhi, finally his humiliation felt a little less by taking one of the Suta’s wife. He made sure all his cum spilled inside Supriya. In this way he could defile Karna’s pregnant wife and his unborn children. He caressed Supriya’s belly in pleasure.  
Supriya with closed eyes was trying to remember the intimate moments with Karna. Jayadrath’s words brought her back to reality. As his one hand rubbed her belly another’s fingers were inserted into her arsehole, finger fucking her anally as Jayadrath started moving inside her again. Supriya was forced to open her eyes and burst into tear seeing the lecherous Sindhu king instead of her handsome husband and sensing that leech poured his semen into her.  
“Sindhu king, you have enjoyed me enough now let me go please for my unborn children’s sake. I need rest.” Supriya begged.  
In reply she sensed Jayadrath inserted four fingers into her arse and thrusting his again hard dick into her clit again. This time he made her laying on soft grass and leaned over her holding her legs still wrapped around his waist.  
“I am not done.” Jayadrath said in between his violent thrusts. “Don’t resist me and no harm will happen to your children.” He inserted four fingers of his other hand into her arsehole too fucking both the holes of her wildly. He took bigger breast of her into mouth and sucked as hard as he could. Supriya with one hand clutched the soft grass underneath another hand pulling his hair screaming top of her voice. For the entire time tribal maids witnessed her rape as stone idol.  
After an age when Jayadrath finally came again into her and his exhausted body fell on her Supriya couldn’t fill her body anymore. Everything was feeling numb. She was drenched with sweat, Sindhu king was asleep on her as his limbs were tangled with hers. She didn’t know what she should do anymore. How was she going to face Karna after losing her chastity? She regretted for the first time for leaving her household. She now understood no one would give her the honor she received in Anga. Even with Vrishali and Urubhi there she had own place in Anga palace but she is nothing but a maid and a subject to enjoy outside Anga. And now in Anga everyone is going to look down upon as an impure and unchaste woman. Her twins would never be regarded as Anga prince of same status of Vrishasen and his brother. And there is no chance he could win back Karna from Uroobhi’s clutch. If she was not pregnant she could have thought about ending her life. But she can’t murder Karna’s children. She started sobbing uncontrollably.  
Jayadrath awaken in the sound of Supriya’s sob and sensing that Supriya chocked. Jayadrath’s dick was still inside her and fingers of one hand was inside her anus another hand fondling her uneven breast. He claimed her mouth again. Supriya’s body was numb. She kept laying as deadbody and let Sindhu king do whatever he wanted without resisting. After few kisses Jayadrath started playing with her nipples with tongue his hand caressing her belly.  
“I bet that Sutputra never made love to you this passionately even when you were making these twins of yours” Jayadrath remarked as he lowered his mouth to Supriya’s belly and fondly kissed her naval. His mocking tone was making fun of her unborn children.  
“making love? You just violated me Sindhuking!” Supriya couldn’t hold herself anymore. With the disgust, hatred and fear towards this leech she felt wonder too that Jayadrath was considering this forceful penetration not rape but love making.  
“Don’t be ungrateful Dasi Supriya, I am fulfilling your husband’s duty right now. And no need to lie I know Karna hadn’t given this much attention to you in your entire marital life. If not for Bhanumati’s condition he never would have married you.” Jayadrath’s dick inside Supriya started hardening for the third time. He removed fingers from her asshole and clutched both of her hands with the hand and another hand pumping her bigger breast and his legs tangling with Supriyas he was now lying on her. Slowly he started pushing himself into her.  
“Sindhuking! For my children’s sake stop!” Supriya screamed.  
“Its said every good thing should have been done thrice.” Jayadrath kissed Supriya again as he started moving quickly. This time he didn’t take long to cum. After making sure all his seed was poured inside Supriya he put his face on her neck breathing heavily. Supriya didn’t have any power left to move at all anymore.  
“Your unborn twins should call me father now. If they were not already there you would carry my child after tonight.” Jayadrath joked making Supriya’s tears rolling again.  
“I would like to die rather than having your child.” Jayadrath laughed at Supriya’s words.  
“Don’t be a hypocrite Supriye” He caressed her cheek “You would have wanted the Suta to do everything that I have done tonight. I am just fulfilling all your fantasy and needs. You should be thankful to me.” Jayadrath kept caressing her belly as if showing mock love to her unborns.  
“How dare you to compare yourself to my husband? What made you think you can have same right over me as my aarya?” Supriya even in that position was shocked to see Jayadrath’s attitude.  
“Don’t blame me daasi, its you who have given me that right already. When I touched you for the first time you took your husband’s name, which means my touch reminded me of your husband. Don’t deny that first time I have entered you, you had an orgasm and you screamed Karna’s name. So blame yourself for giving me your husband’s place already.” Jayadrath laughed again.  
Supriya was speechless for a while. Then she slowly said “are you saying I am the only one to blame for getting raped tonight? You have no responsibility for violating another man’s pregnant wife?” she couldn’t believe her rapist was actually blaming her for the rape.  
“I am a Kshatriya king, I have right to enjoy the women as I please. It is you who left your husband’s place where you belonged. You let go of your protection. If you keep your treasure open it will be looted. You let go of your status as angrani to be head of maids of Hastinapur. I just did what a master does with his slave. Also its not my fault you are the most attractive woman in this entire area. So I took you. I didn’t do any wrong. Was not it your responsibility to see that I don’t have any complain? When you failed to arrange attractive women for my pleasure it is you to blame for having my dick inside you.”  
Supriya kept quiet listening Jayadrath’s logic. His cock was still poking her. Karna never had remained inside her this long. Everytime they were together it was her eagerness that kept things going. After every orgasm Karna used to retract himself. He never went for a second go in a single night. Not that her husband lacked stamina. She heard from Vrishali how he used to keep her awake nights after nights and even he did same with Urubhi. It was evident Karna didn’t desire her ever and only did his duty towards her. But that didn’t mean she would want to surrender to this leech.  
“Sindhuking! You have no idea if Maharathi Karn comes to know about your deed you would have to face terrible consequence.” Supriya gathered little left courage remembering Karna’s valor. But Jayadrath laughed again.  
“Supriye, darling how old you are? Not less than 20 right? Why then you are so naïve like a 12 years old? Do you think Prince Duryodhan would allow that Suta harm his brother in law anyway and do you think Karna would do anything to displease Duryodhan that too for you? His least important wife? And then again you are forgetting you left your husband on your wish you are not under his protection anymore. You better worry about what everyone would think that you mistook another man’s touch as your husband or have an orgasm when I penetrated you.”  
Saying this Jayadrath occupied Supriya’s mouth again his hands pumping her breasts. His cock still rested inside her body. Supriya feared it would get hard again. If Jayadrath went for fourth turn that would cause a miscarriage ending her and Karna’s relation forever. Moreover there was truth in what Jayadrath was saying. She can’t let anybody know what happened today, she won’t let Urubhi win. For that she would do anything she can.  
“Sindhuking!” Supriya said when Jayadrath finished kissing her. “You are right. There are no point complaining against you. It would be better that nobody gets to know what had happened.”  
“You are finally using your brain lady.” Jayadrath sounded pleased. “I can assure you nobody here would open their mouth. Not even a fly outside this palace would know that you got filled with my semen. You would remain chaste before the world and your husband. After all you have given quite a lot pleasure to me. I am not ungrateful unlike you daasi.” With that Jayadrath again slipped his finger into Supriya’s arse and started finger fucking her anus.  
“Sindhuking! Please I said I won’t say anything about your violation of mine. Can you please release me now? My children can’t survive another turn tonight” Supriya said exhaustingly. Jayadrath’s fingering was making her restless. She arched her back avoid pressure on her womb.  
“Don’t worry, my cock have had enough activity tonight. Now it is resting inside the warmth of you. Let my finger do its work I can say you never have experienced fingering. You would thank me for this” Jayadrath kept on anal fingering Supriya as she kept on sniffing.  
After long finally Sindhuking withdrew both his cock and fingers from Supriya’s body and laid on his back beside her. Supriya let out a sound of relief. She had started wondering if Jayadrath would remain inside her for rest of the night. She kept laying in the same spot without moving. She on one hand caressed her belly.  
“I will not let anything happen to you” she murmured.  
“Supriye” Jayadrath turned to his side and kept a hand on her belly.  
“Yes sindhuking” She replied dryly ignoring his tone.  
“you are three months pregnant right?” Jayadrath asked and Supriya nodded unsure what he meant.  
“Good that means baby bump won’t be visible in next two months. Which means I can easily enjoy you till Kuru princes returns.” Jayadrath declared.  
“No…” Supriya cried.” “Please have mercy, I can’t lose my children.” She can’t imagine this leech inside her ever again.  
“Don’t worry. You will be given proper care and medicines like any royal woman. From now onwards you will take rest for whole day and please me in the night.” Jayadrath said in an assuring voice and kissed a horrified Supriya again. “Your babies will learn the art of fucking from your womb” then he clapped his hands.  
The maids of palace gathered there. Supriya felt humiliated. Till now she had ordered them as their head and now before them she is lying naked under a man like an ordinary prostitute.  
“Dasi Supriya is my mistress from now.” Jayadrath declared. “Take her proper care and give medicines. So that she and her unborn remain healthy. And every evening prepare her for me. Remember till you all obey me I will not give any complain against you to prince Duryodhan. Now take her.”  
The maids nodded and helped Supriya to get up. She had no strength left to walk. The eldest of the maid daima wrapped her in the saree that Sindhuking snatched from her. Then the maids almost carried her into the palace.

“Why oh why daima?” Supriya weeped as daima applied medicine to her bruises. “Why nobody stopped Sindhuking from violating your head?  
“Because nobody considered your status any higher than theirs. You were wrong to think so.” Replied daima. “Everyone was only obeying you in Queen Bhanumati’s order but they didn’t think you anything else than a maid so they didn’t see anything wrong in a royal king enjoying you.” Supriya fell speechless listening this.  
“See Supriya” Daima caressed her head “as an old woman, I can give an advice to you, you have already lost your chastity. So I would say as Sindhuking’s mistress you try to take advantage of the situation. Sindhuking made sure nobody would talk about your relations. Try to keep him pleased and win back your husband with his help.”  
As Daima left Supriya wiped her tears.  
“yes Daima you are right. If being mistress of Sindhuking was in my fate then I will use this opportunity” She put her hand on belly “Don’t worry you will not be looked down upon as unchaste woman’s children. For Urubhi today I am in this situation, it was for her that I have been raped, violated and turned a kept of another man. I promise I would make Urubhi undergo with same pain.” Supriya uttered in fury.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Supriya remained confided into her room. After getting ravaged last night she had hardly any power left to do anything but sleeping. She had taken her medicines and food timely though. When she can’t change the situation she needs to keep her unborns alive. Her entire body was aching after the violent rape by Sindhuking. It was unimaginable to her to go near that beast again. But she couldn’t help. She kept wishing Jayadrath forgot about her. As she heard Sindhuking spent his day in local brothel she felt a little hopeful. But all hope died when the maids came in the evening to prepare her.  
“Why are you doing this? You were supposed to follow my order.” She cried as the maids bathed her.  
“We can’t disobey Sindhuking for another maid.” Said one of the maid.  
“I am not any maid, I am queen Bhanumati’s sakhi.” She snapped “don’t you fear her?”  
“Yes but we fear prince Duryodhan too. And he made sure we fulfil Sindhuking’s every wish.” They replied.  
“But I am angrani too, not just a palace maid anymore. And pregnant. How could you let him lay hand on me?”Supriya fumed.  
“Enough.” Said a tribal maid. “You know this is your problem, you think other maid inferior to you. You call yourself angrani but you left Anga yourself and you were okay till Sindhuraj was laying hads on women from our community, you were rather arranging women for his pleasure but you got problem when he chose you.”  
Supriya remained silent knowing what the maid said was true. The maids adorned her in a transparent white saree without any undergarmants making her looking as a seductress. And then took her to Sindhuking’s room with wine jug and closed the door. Supriya felt relieved only to know tonight she atleast won’t be violated publicly.  
As soon she kept wine jug on table Jayadrath hugged Supriya from behind. He was wearing only a little undergarment. For whole day he was waiting for this moment. In brothel he warmed his body to prepare to ravish Karna’s wife again.  
Supriya could sense Sindhuking’s hardness on her back. She stiffened in fear. Jayadrath picked her up in his arms and carried to the bed. Supriya’s eyes got watery thinking her husband never carried her to bed except for the ritual of marital night, but her rapist is now doing what she wanted Karna to do.  
“You are not beautiful but you still can seduce.” Jayadrath started kissing Supriya without wasting time.  
“Would you like me to serve wine?” Supriya said in an effort to delay the inevitable.  
“Yes dasi” Jayadrath nodded. Supriya poured wine for him. Jayadrath sipped. Then pushed her on bed.  
“Sindhuking please finish the glass first” Supriya almost begged. She wanted to delay the penetration anyhow.  
“You are my glass of wine tonight” Jayadrath smirked and before Supriya would understand anything he poured wine on her open naval and sipped from it. Supriya shivered. She couldn’t think Sindhuking would do anything like that. It spread a sensation in her body. She gasped not uttering a work. Jayadrath poured wine on her cleavage and sipped from there. Supriya shivered again.  
“Dasi you are liking it.” Jayadrath mocked.  
“No I am not” Supriya snapped. “I am just tolerating it to save my children.”  
“You are really ungrateful dasi. That Sutaputra would never do this to you. I deserve gratitude for this favor” Saying this Jayadrath angrily removed her saree and own undergarment. Supriya closed eyes to see his big member again.  
“You are pregnant so you can’t drink wine. So you will drink me tonight.” Jayadrath ordered.  
Supriya opened her eyes not quite getting what he meant and in next moment Sindhuking yanked hair and brought her face to his member.  
“I want your big mouth to please me.” Jayadrath said and Supriya struggled to free herself.  
“No I won’t do it.” Supriya pressed her lips together. She can’t think of orally pleasing any man other than Karna. Although Karna was not much interested and denied to do it after initial 2-3 times but Supriya can’t perform it to anyone else. But in the following moment a tight slap made her cry and immediately Jayadrath held her jaw so that she couldn’t close her mouth and then it was staffed with Sindhuking’s cock.  
Supriya couldn’t make any sound anymore. Jayadrath held her hair tightly to keep her head steady with another hand he held her throat feeling his big dick reaching into her throat. And he kept fucking her mouth vigorously. Supriya tried to only keep breathing clutching bedsheet on one hand and keeping another on her wet belly. Her eyes seemed to gauge out the bigger it got rolled.  
“Next time I would expect more obedience from you, dasi.” Said Jayadrath as moved violently into Supriya’s mouth and finally shooting inside. As he pulled out from her mouth Supriya started coughing violently as if she would get chocked to death. Her tongue to throat had become bitter with sindhuking’s seed. Jayadrath caressed her back till her breathing got normal.  
“Next time do think of your babies before snapping at me.” Jayadrath cupped her belly to warn her.  
Supriya kept silent for few time as Jayadrath sipped wine silently.  
After a while he rolled over her and slipped two of his fingers into her clit and started fingering her again. Supriya arched her body and started weeping silently. However a moan was slipping from her time to time.  
“Karna never fingered you right?” Jayadrath smirked.  
“No he was not pervert as you.” Supriya snapped again. She couldn’t remember when last time she was slapped. She couldn’t show obedience to her rapist now who almost choked her to death with his dick.  
Jayadrath slapped her again with backhand. “Dasi if you were not pregnant I would have hanged you upside down.”  
Supriya suddenly became aware in the mention of her pregnancy. Whatever is it she would have please Jayadrath for her children.  
“Ok Sindhuking” She sighed and stretched her body letting Jayadrath fingering him until he pleased.  
After Jayadrath removed his hand from body poured wine on her again and kept on sucking every part of her body. Supriya kept on shivering and quivering.  
“Now on your four Dasi” Jayadrath ordered which made Supriya shocked. She didn’t get what Sindhuking meant.  
“Didn’t expect a pregnant woman to be this much naïve.” Jayadrath remarked and turned Supriya over. Then he held her belly and lifted her until she was in a crawling position with her body weight on her hand and knees  
“What you want me to do?” Supriya really was not understanding what Sindhuking was upto.  
“You will see soon” Jayadrath slipped his already drenched fingers into Supriya’s arsehole and fingered until her hole gets lubricated well. Supriya turned her head to see Sindhuking stroking his hard member as he fingered her.  
“Please king. I can’t stay like this for long.” Supriya begged as Jayadrath’s finger was driving her mad again  
“in this position your womb won’t have to take pressure dasi.” Jayadrath removed his finger. And held her belly with his both hands gently. Then he entered into Supriya’s asshole.  
“Oh noo.” In this sudden movement Supriya cried out. She never had experienced anal penetration before Jayadrath’s big cock was tearing up her anus.  
“So that suta never took you from back. That makes me the first to take your anal virginity.” Jayadrath laughed. “Taking virginity of a three months pregnant woman, I felt like making impossible possible. With the remark Jayadrath started thrusting into Supriya’s ass moving his hip against hers quickly.  
“Oh no plz Sindhuking” Supriya couldn’t talk as she was weeping badly. She couldn’t stay on her four anymore and fell on bed that making Sindhu king falling over her. His face was on her neck now. He was still clutching her belly and now he started fucking her ass violently. Supriya’s scream again reached to her top as she kept clutching her bedsheet. She was almost senseless when Sindhuking finally had his orgasm and cum into her arsehole.  
“I became the first on your anus then. Seriously I am first time seeing an almost virgin pregnant girl.” Jayadrath remarked after his breathing got normal. Supriya stirred a little. She had no power to talk. Jayadrath again started moving in her ass.  
“My children” Supriya managed to say.  
“shh they would be okay” Jayadrath assured as he kept fucking her ass for 2nd time. Finally after pouring himself when he removed his cock Supriya felt completely numb. Jayadrath turned her straight again and rolled over her and fell asleep on her keeping his cock on her thigh joint.  
Supriya sighed under Sindhuking. She was feeling more violated than yesterday. Today Jayadrath reached in those places Karna never touched her. It felt like losing virginity to a rapist. She caressed her belly again.  
“Don’t worry, your mother will keep you safe to see your stepmom pay for this.” She murmured and closed her eyes. She needed rest and as she lost everything to Sindhuking today she will play him for now onwards to get back Karna again.


End file.
